Absolem and Alice
by horselovernikki
Summary: What would happen if the one Alice was destined for, was a younger absolem with human qualities.


No one knew the truth, especially not her. If she knew would she understand ? As a catapiller, when she was but a small child I marked her with my scent. In Underland it is a custom to choose a mate, and we Underlandians mate for life. My mother and father were bound together with a love so strong since the birth of underland herself. Which makes me the oldest in underland's history. Since the beginning I knew to choose ones mate must be the most important thing in life, and yet I have not chosen one for centuries. Nothing has ever matched the feeling I got while seeing the love my mother and father shared when they were alive. So I turned those who asked to be my mate down, then one day while visiting the land above I saw her. She was full of munchness , light, and curiosity. Blonde hair with blue eyes, as blue as the color of my body. I knew I would watch her and wait making sure she grew up to be wonderful person. But at this time I did not look or choose her as a mate but as a companion, as the Abovelanders call a friend. I heard a voice call her name "Alice", a name I knew all of Underland should know. When the time was right, I had Mctwisp lure her down the rabbit hole. That's how it all began, I watched her on every adventure making sure she was safe. In order to do this I marked her letting others no she was under my protection by blowing smoke at her, which kept away underlands ferocious beasts. Then she left, and I didn't see her until the oraculum's prophecy. As the oraculum rolled out, the day the red queen took the throne. It showed Frabjous day. I was taken back by surprise, it was Alice as I remember her but older. Something in me stirred but at that time I had no idea what it was. Keeping myself hidden in the mushroom garden I let those of the revolution know about Alice's return to slay the Jabberwocky and to reunite the white queen with her crown. Months went by and no Alice, Mctwist had no such luck locating her. Seems like many humans were named Alice in Aboveland. But of course there is only one Alice and since I marked her I could locate her easily. When adventuring to Aboveland I came across a red haired man down on his knee asking Alice, my Alice to be his. Of course I wasn't going to let this snobbish boy win Alice's hand. So I crawled up to his shoulder hoping for her to get a glimpse of me. She seen me but didn't recognize me. I knew she was not herself she wasn't quite Alice yet. She needed a trip back to her Wonderland to be reminded of her childhood. I had to tell Mctwisp where she was, and at that moment Alice had to point out to the snobbish red head I was on his shoulder. Lucky for me Alice rescued me from that idiot, but she still didn't look at me as though she remembered me. After crawling down the small bush I found Mctwisp and pointed him in the right direction and asked him to bring her to me when she was back in Underland. Everything I did and said to her during her trip back to Underland was to set her back on track to the Alice she was always meant to be. I fought with her when she entered the mushroom forest, calling her stupid and saying she wasn't Alice . I did It all, to get her to be the Alice I remembered her to be. Which in the end it worked, she did become "Alice at last" she went thru so much. She shrunk, she grew, she tamed a Bandersnatch, she broke in the red queens castle and took back the vorpal sword. My Alice, my light, my munchness, and this curious feeling she gave me. In the end I did not get to see her fight the Jabberwoky but I knew she would win. Before my life as a caterpillar ended I had convinced Alice it was not a dream, this was her Wonderland and I got to see Alice become Alice once again. As she watched me take my last breaths, but I felt that she knew it was just another beginning for me. I'd be back ! Before I was fully coved by my cacoon I knew what these feeling were for Alice. I loved her, I had found my mate. But I also realized she had feelings for another, a red head who was better suited for her. He believed in her, telling her she Alice and he would know her anywhere. He helped her find her munchness and she risked her life to save him and he for her. I said my goodbye to her, and what she didn't know was that my next metamorphosis stage, consists of two stages a butterfly and a combination of a human ( which I can only show my mate). It's something she didn't need to know it wasn't me she chose and I was hoping that I never would have to see her again. After Frabjous day I evolved into a butterfly. I spent the day hearing stories of Alice. I also saw the Hatter and he told me about her coming back before he knew it. I tried to smile and act as though there feelings for each other did not hurt me. The last person I went to see was the white queen, who had a request of me. Since I could travel both worlds I was choose to guard the queens champion and to make sure Alice safely returned to her Hatter. Not able to refuse the queen I accepted her request and flew to Aboveland where I located Alice. She was setting sail on a large ship called the Wonder and this time as I flew by her she recognized me. But this time I wish she didn't, because knowing my feelings for her now and having to make sure she gets back to her Hatter hurt more than anything I ever experienced in my life. Watching the women you love, love another was cruel punishment. The end ! Or is it ? Next Chapter coming later !


End file.
